


Vorrei morire

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Eterna angoscia [3]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Flash Fic, Love Triangles, Sad, Songfic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26718847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Ulquiorra aveva previsto tutto, ma non il proprio dolore.Song-fic su: "Era già tutto previsto" di Riccardo Cocciante; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xLNit8qlwHw.Ispirato a: Ulquiorra x Orihime - CLANNAD VERSION BY RoZhenhiRe; https://www.deviantart.com/rozhenhire/art/Ulquiorra-x-Orihime-CLANNAD-VERSION-306079296.#30dayshathseptemberPrompt: 29. Il ventinove settembreFandom: BleachModern!AU. Triangle.“Fanfiction scritta per la “30 days hath September” del gruppo facebook “Non Solo Sherlock – gruppo eventi multifandom” – venite a trovarci!: https://www.facebook.com/groups/366635016782488/”
Relationships: Inoue Orihime/Kurosaki Ichigo, Ulquiorra Cifer/Inoue Orihime
Series: Eterna angoscia [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1040390





	Vorrei morire

Vorrei morire

Ulquiorra guardava la giovane in viso, avvertendo una fitta al petto. Le sue iridi verde smeraldo erano liquide.

< Avevo previsto tutto.

Oggi è il ventinove settembre, ma io lo sapevo da quando mi dicesti ‘io non lo amo’.

Sono sempre stato così analitico da poter anticipare il futuro.

Lo sapevo da quel giorno in cui ti sei avvicinata a me, mentre Ichigo era troppo impegnato a vantarsi del suo essere un grande amatore.

Fin da quando mi hai baciato di nascosto, ballando, mentre nessuno ci guardava >.

Orihime sussurrò: “Non siamo più felici. Tu sei troppo buono e per me ci vuole un uomo vero. Qualcuno che mi sappia soddisfare”.

< Ho previsto proprio quello che adesso mi dici. Sapevo chi avresti scelto dei due e so che presto lui ti porterà per sempre via da me.

Solo che adesso io… vorrei morire > pensò Ulquiorra.


End file.
